Electrical connectors intended to be repeatedly coupled and decoupled commonly utilize spring loaded contacts in one or both members of mating pairs; without special provision such spring loading inherently involves a compromise between contact reliability and required insertion force. Consequently a special class of connectors has evolved, designated ZIF (zero insertion force), wherein the contact pressure may be temporarily withheld during coupling or decoupling. Typically, where the receptacle (female) member is spring loaded to engage a solid pin (male) member, ZIF is implemented by causing a temporary enlargement of the effective inside diameter of the receptacle so as to disengage the pin during insertion or removal.
There is an ongoing and unfulfilled need for improved ZIF connector systems for electronic circuitry, especially for simple and reliable configurations which are adaptable to multiple actuating/release mechanisms.